


HiPPiE SHiT

by TRASHiNiMA



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Drugged Sex, Drugs, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHiNiMA/pseuds/TRASHiNiMA
Summary: En éternel troll, Yogi et Reggie vont de nouveau jouer un mauvais tour à Ajay. Pour le pire, et certainement le meilleur.[OS] [MxM] [EN CORRECTION]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! Un OS sur Farcry 4 assez court, mais y a pas assez d'écriture sur Yogi et Reggie et puis bon, c'était juste un délire au début qui est parti en sucette parce que une fois que j'ai une idée en tête bah faut que je l'écrive donc je ne serais pas surpris que ça ne plaise pas à tout le monde

L'obscurité s'effaça doucement pour laisser place à la faible lueur des flammes des bougies qui dansaient gracieusement sur la cire écarlate qui coulait lentement jusqu'à atteindre la table. Ajay se réveilla doucement, ses yeux s'habituant progressivement à la lumière quelque peu agressive. Allongé au sol, il mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il était de retour au Kyrat. Chaque parchemins enchantés qu'il récoltait le plongeait dans un état second où il ne savait pas si il rêvait, où si il était réellement dans la peau de Kalinag à Shangri-La. Il se leva avec lenteur en frottant son visage de ses mains gantées avant de jeter un regard au tableau sur lequel étaient exposés les quatre fameux parchemins. Il avait finit avec cette quêtes et connaissait à présent la légende de Kalinag. Si il racontait ça à qui que ce soit, il passerait pour un fou. Un mouvement derrière lui le fit sursauter et sorti son couteau de chasse de son étui avant de soupirer, agacé, baissant la lame.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Yogi ?  
\- Heu … Commença le camé qui se dandina d'une jambe sur l'autre. En fait, j'avais faim et, je sais que tu caches tes provisions ici. Enfin, je fais que passer tu sais, vas-y, dors par terre, je m'en vais tout de suite !  
\- Attends … Attends, l'interpella Ajay qui vint poser sa main sur l'épaule du plus petit. Tu comprends quand je dis que je ne veux pas vous voir dans ma maison ? MA maison ?

L'autre déglutit péniblement, ce n'était certainement pas la première fois que Ajay passait ses nerfs sur l'anglais qui quant à lui, se contenta de sourire nerveusement.

\- Sors d'ici avant que je te colle une balle dans la tête, sois déjà bien reconnaissant que je vous laisse l'arrière de mon jardin.  
\- Oh, o-oui, je comprends mais, mais Ajay attends … On fait une petite fête ce soir, tu veux te joindre à nous ?  
\- Non, fit sèchement l'américain, je sais comment ça va se finir, encore un de vos délires de hippie et je n'ai pas envie de finir à l'autre bout du Kyrat à moitié défoncé.  
\- Nooon ! Je te jure ! On a des connaissances assez sympathique qui nous ont donné de la viande et franchement, y en a trop pour deux, si tu veux venir histoire de te faire péter le ventre, pourquoi pas ?  
\- … Tu ne viens pas de me dire que tu es venu ici chercher de la nourriture ? Tu te foutrais pas un peu de moi par hasard ?  
\- Heu … J'avais oublié mes cigarettes ?  
\- Dehors.  
\- Mais j'peux au moins les récupé-  
\- DEHORS.  
\- Okay, okay !

Tel un lapin, Yogi détala aussi vite que possible de la vue de l'américain pour éviter d'aggraver l'humeur massacrante de ce dernier. Ajay soupira et grimpa à l'échelle qui menait à l'étage supérieur qui servait de chambre spacieuse et se jeta sur son lit. Encore sous l'effet du parchemin, il enfouit sa tête dans son coussin pour étouffer son mal de crâne, en vain.

Son montre sonna sous les coups de minuits, mais ce ne fut pas ce qui réveilla l'américain. Non, c'était les rires et la musique bruyante qui provenait du fond de son jardin. Le fils de Mohan grinça des dents et était bien tenté de coller une balle entre les deux yeux des British mais à quoi cela servirait-il ? Probablement à rien. Ils étaient certes agaçants et se servait de lui comme cobaye, mais ils n'étaient pas si méchant que ça, voir même inoffensif, bien qu'il craignait parfois pour sa santé parfois.

Balançant un pied en dehors du lit, puis le second, Ajay attrapa sa veste qu'il enfila avant de sortir de l'habitacle. Il allait peut-être faire l'erreur de sa vie, mais ce soir, il avait envie de penser à autre chose que Pagan Min, Sabal, Amita, Noore, De Pleur, toute la clique qui faisait de sa vie un enfer entre les règlements de comptes, les propagandes, les meurtres. Ajay voulait oublier une soirée le fait que le Kyrat était gravement malade à cause de chefs qui déchiraient le pays.

Il rejoint rapidement la tante qui abritait les deux idiots et hésita l'espace d'une seconde. Il apercevait leurs silhouettes distinctement à travers la toile, assis l'un en face de l'autre avec comme à leurs habitude, un joint à la main. Il allait vraiment se laisser tenter et entrer là-dedans ? Secouant la tête, son geste se fit d'instinct alors qu'il ouvrait la tante.

Il y eut comme un bug chez les deux camés qui écarquillèrent les yeux, puis les plissèrent comme si il ne croyait pas une seconde que Ajay soit réellement là.

\- Donald, tu vois c'que j'vois ?  
\- C'est Yogi enfoiré, et ouais, regardes ça, Ajay Ghale !

Les deux inséparables se levèrent en même temps et clamèrent à l'unissons.

\- Bienvenue dans notre palace Ajay Ghale !  
\- Que nous vaut ta visite ? Demanda Yogi qui s'approcha de lui mais Ajay recula prudemment.  
\- Je suis venu me changer les idées, vous avez dis, enfin, Yogi a dit que vous aviez de quoi manger à s'en faire une indigestion.

Reggie passa sa main sur sa barbe noir puis lança un regard accusateur à son ami de toujours.

\- Tu as dis ça Donald ?  
\- C'est Yogi putain ! Et oui, j'ai dis ça, parce que il m'a surpris chez lui pour récupérer TES cigarettes !  
\- Donc tu as mentis ? C'est pas très gentil …  
\- Dixit l'homme qui a arnaqué un marchand en vendant moins mais plus chères !

Ajay en avait déjà assez. Pourquoi avait-il bougé de son lit déjà ? Ah oui.

\- Taisez-vous et passez moi un truc assez fort.  
\- Hei-Hein ?

Yogi et Reggie se regardèrent avant de passer leurs précieux en même temps.

\- Prends le miens !  
\- Non le miens, il est plus dosé !  
\- Ta gueule, ils ont la même dose, sauf si tu m'as menti !

Tout deux se donnèrent des coups de coudes face à un Ajay à bout de nerf. Il attrapa les deux joints et les porta tout deux à ses lèvres avant de tirer longuement. La fumée envahit sa gorge, puis ses poumons avant de ressortir. Ajay toussota et dut s'asseoir pour ne pas tomber, il ne manquerait plus que ça.

\- Oh … Les deux en même temps. T'es plutôt gourmand en fait, murmura Reggie qui lança un regard complice à son ami. Tu te souviens de notre dernière expérience Yogi ?  
\- Mmmmmh …  
\- La toute dernière, celle que l'on garde précieusement parce que si quelqu'un la trouve … On va être très, très, trèèèèès mal !  
\- OH ! Ça ! Ouiii, je vois huhu.  
\- Et tout ça pour l'amour de la science !  
\- La sciiience !

Ajay qui sentait déjà sa tête tourner les regarda sans comprendre de quoi il parlait. Mais il se sentait vraiment bien, léger, et un peu euphorique. Il se mit à rire, faisant sursauter les deux zigotos juste à coté avant de les tirer par le bras pour qu'ils s'assoient à coté de lui.

\- Hey, dites, vous m'avez jamais raconté comment vous aviez finis ici, sans vos passeports, sérieux, la honte les gars … Coincés ici à jamais ?  
\- Hey, toi aussi t'as plus ton passeport je te signale, protesta Yogi qui fit la moue alors que Reggie renchérissait en hochant la tête.  
\- C'est vrai, en plus c'est Pagan en personne qui possède le tiens.  
\- Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, j'veux bien te raconter mon histoire fils de Mohan, clama Yogi qui roulait un autre de ses joints avant de lécher la feuille et de l'allumer avec une bougie.

Ajay resta attentif quelques minutes, ou du moins, en donna l'impression. L'espace autour de lui ondulait doucement, courbant les objets avec la grâce d'une danseuse. Il n'écoutait plus Yogi depuis un petit maintenant, trop occupé à suivre les mouvements autour de lui. Il était conscient de son état et se sentait manifestement, bien. Très bien même …

\- Ajay, tu m'écoutes ?  
\- Oh mec, je crois qu'il plane, ricana Reggie.

Tout deux observèrent avec amusement un Ajay qui levait son bras mollement pour refermer sa main dans le vide, comme si il tentait d'attraper quelque chose mais le ratait à chaque tentative.

\- Ajay, ça va aller mon pote ?  
\- Mh ? Ouais … Ouais, vraiment, j'ai … Très envie de rire pour rien, okay ?

Souriant comme un niais, le fils de Mohan se pencha sur le coté, se balançant d'une fesse sur l'autre en poussant la chansonnette sous le regard moqueur des deux compères qui échangèrent un regard complice. Geste qui échappa à Ajay alors que Yogi se plaçait derrière lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour le faire pencher en arrière.

\- Qu'es-ce que … Protesta Ajay qui haussa un sourcil, montrant un brin de résistance.  
\- Chuuut, attends, on va te donner quelques choses de beaucoup plus fort. Ce pétard est vraiment à chier.  
\- Hey, j'y ai mis tout mon cœur dedans Donald !  
\- NOUS, et c'est Yogi, pigé tête de nœud ?  
\- Ouais … NOUS y avons mis tout notre cœur.  
\- Hé, j'suis encore là, fit Ajay qui remua dans les bras de Yogi pour s'asseoir un peu plus confortablement contre lui.  
\- Oh, il est juste là. Tant mieux pour lui. Il sait où il est, répondit Reggie avec un petit reniflement moqueur alors qu'il fouillait dans son sac.

Ajay soupira lourdement comme pour expulser physiquement de son corps une sensation désagréable de mal de tête. Et pour ne pas arranger les choses, les mouvements à l'intérieur de la tente commençaient à agacer le noiraud qui se sentait de plus en plus nauséeux. Il appuya le dos de son crâne contre le creux de l'épaule de Yogi et chuchota en grimaçant.

\- Yogi … Je me sens pas bien, tu veux bien me raccompagner jusqu'à...  
\- Attends ! Coupa Reggie qui vint glisser entre les jambes de ce dernier et le maintenu bien en place. J'ai ce qu'il te faut !  
\- ON a ce qu'il lui faut !  
\- Ouais, ouais, on a.  
\- Non, non, vraiment là, faut que je parte, j'ai mal à la tête …  
\- Oh, c'est le pétard ça ! Tu vas voir, après ça, tout ira pour le mieux !  
\- Reggie je te jure que je vais te coller une balle dans les deux yeux si tu ne-

Le corps tout entier de Ajay se raidit d'un coup suite à une douleur vive, mais courte, inoffensive. Il regarda son épaule, piquée par une seringue puis jeta un regard noir à Yogi. Alors qu'il allait pour lui arracher son sourire stupide de son visage, ses yeux devinrent lourd et ses oreilles sourde.

\- Qu'est-ce que .. C'était …

Eut le temps de murmurer l'Américain avant qu'il ne tombe lourdement de tout son poids sur Yogi juste derrière qui le retint avec un peu de mal.

\- C'est qu'il pèse son poids le fils de Mohan …  
\- Mh, il devrait se réveiller dans quelques minutes et courir partout ! Ce nouveau petit cocktail d'herbes va lui donner un petit coup de boost durant ses missions, il pourra courir deux fois plus longtemps !  
\- Mmmh ! Merci nous n'est-ce pas ? Mais il devra nous payer une modique somme, tout de même, c'est grâce à nous qu'il peut se trouver les meilleurs fortifiants de tout le Kyrat.  
\- Tout à un prix.  
\- Ouais …  
\- Et, donc, il ne devrait pas se réveiller là ?

Yogi fit signe à con acolyte de regarder l'état de leur cobaye d'un mouvement de tête. Reggie s'exécuta et se pencha sur le visage de Ajay qui ne broncha pas d'un cil.

\- Mh, il a prit des couleurs au niveau du visage et des oreilles.  
\- Quoi ?

Leur objectif n'était pas de rendre Ajay malade, loin de là ! Inquiet, le hippie assit derrière le noiraud passa une main sur le front de l'endormie et se mordit la lèvre.

\- Merde. Reggie. On a fait une gaffe.  
\- Non, non, non, non, non !

Répondit le concerné qui se pencha sur Ajay et d'une main attrapa son visage pour tenter de le faire réagir, mais la réaction inattendu de ce dernier déstabilisa les deux hippies.

Ajay remuait doucement dans les bras de Yogi en expirant bruyamment les sourcils froncés tout en gémissant. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il mit bien quelques bonnes minutes à se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, où il était. Papillonnant des cils pour éclaircir sa vue, il ne vit que des silhouettes floues autour de lui et referma les yeux secouant la tête doucement.

\- Hey, recommences ce que tu viens de faire ?  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Le toucher comme tu viens de faire. Il fait des trucs bizarres !

Reggie hocha doucement la tête et avec un sourire en coin, il fit glisser doucement le bout de ses doigts contre la joue de Ajay qui répondit en se collant contre cette dernière à la manière d'un animale. Mais l'autre ne s'arrêta pas là. Sous le regard de Yogi, il fit glisser sa main jusqu'à l'oreille de l'américain qui ouvrit la bouche sur une note muette alors que ses jambes bougeaient doucement comme secouée par de légers spasmes.

\- Oh, il ronronnerait presque … Minauda Yogi à l'oreille de Ajay tout en lançant un regard à son acolyte qui acquiesça.  
\- Pour être honnête, j'avais pas prévu ça …

Ajay remua plus fort contre Yogi et cette fois lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il put voir son environnement plus clairement. Mais une chose clochait chez lui. Sa température était anormalement élevée, sa gorge était sèche malgré qu'il avalait sa salive sans s'arrêter. Son cœur palpitait dans sa poitrine aussi vite que lorsqu'il courrait et son corps était sensible.

\- … Aud... Fait chaud …  
\- Tu veux enlever ta veste ? On peut faire ça pour toi !  
\- Ouais … T'as pas l'air bien, renchérit Reggie qui ajouta en faisant glisser la fermeture éclaire de la veste du noiraud vers le bas. Je crois que je sais ce qui t'arrive.

Le noiraud le regarda sans dire un mot alors que sa veste s'ouvrait en deux. Yogi quant à lui lança un regard interrogateur au plus vieux.

\- Oh, ah bon ?  
\- Ouais .. Je suis pas très fier de moi, mais je me suis trompé. J'ai donné à Ajay un cocktail aphrodisiaque. Et tu sais quoi, c'est de ta faute abruti !  
\- MA faute ?! Tu te fous de moi j'espère ?!  
\- Non, tu as mis une bande rouge sur cette seringue ! Il fallait mettre du rose, idiot !  
\- Comment ça ?! C'était rose !  
\- Ha ouais ?! Alors comment tu expliques … Ça !  
\- Quoi, ça ?  
\- CA !

Reggie désigna du doigt le pantalon de Ajay déformé par un une bosse au niveau de son entre-jambe. Le principale concerné baissa les yeux et remarqua trop tard que malheureusement, il avait une érection. Il écarquilla les yeux et balbutia.

\- C'... C'est pas ce que vous croyez … J'ai pas …  
\- On sait. On sait, c'est cet imbécile de Yogi qui ne sait pas ranger les seringues.  
\- Passe moi cette stupide seringue que je te prouve qu'elle est bien rose !

Protesta Yogi qui tendit la main vers Reggie qui se leva pour récupérer la seringue.

\- Elle est rouge ! Rouge, t'entends imbécile ?!  
\- Mais non, elle est orange !  
\- Si je te dis qu'elle est orange !  
\- Hey .. Mais vous allez arrêter de beugler dans mes oreilles … ?

Ajay soupira d'agacement et dans une tentative vaine, essaya de se lever mais ses jambes flageolèrent sous son poids alors qu'il ne s'était soulevé que de quelques centimètres du sol et retomba entre les jambes de Yogi qui se mit à rire doucement malgré la situation. D'une main ferme sur le torse, le hippie le retint de force à rester à sa place.

\- Ajay, je suis désolé, mais, on va devoir réparer cette petite erreur si tu le veux bien. Et comme c'est Reggie qui a utilisé la seringue contre toi, c'est à lui de s'occuper de ta personne et de ton … Problème.  
\- … Problème … ? J'ai pas de problème …  
\- Crois moi Ajay, c'est mieux comme ça. Si on ne fait rien, tu vas souffrir et ce sera pas très beau à voir.  
\- Ouais vraiment pas beau.

Reggie les rejoint de nouveau en s'asseyant sur ses genoux alors qu'il se penchait de nouveau sur Ajay pour déboucler sa ceinture. Mais le noiraud ne fut pas de cette avis et protesta en attrapant mollement son poignet.

\- Qu'est-ce que ... Tu crois faire au juste ... ?  
\- T'aider fils de Mohan.  
\- Je crois que je peux m'occuper d'une érection tout seul … Rétorqua Ajay en affirmant sa poigne sur le poignet du balafré avant d'étouffer un petit couinement de surprise. Y-Yogi ?!  
\- Quoi … Je voulais savoir si cette légende était vrai.

Se justifia Yogi alors que sa main vicieuse sous le T-shirt de Ajay s'amusait à tripoter le téton de ce dernier. Il retenta le coup et en tira un second couinement qui se changea en grognement. Mais alors que Ajay allait rétorquer d'un ton acide, il fut coupé dans son élan par Yogi qui pinça ce point sensible un peu plus fort.

\- Je pensais pas qu'on pouvait être autant sensible de là …  
\- A-Arrêtes ça tout de suite ! T'as qu'à faire l'expérience sur toi, enfoiré !  
\- Mh-Mh ! Non.

Ajay était distrait à mordre sa lèvre à cause de Yogi qui le tripotait sur des points sensibles. Il en oublia presque Reggie qui le débarrassait de ses chaussures, et maintenant de son pantalon qui glissait lentement sur ses jambes. Ajay tenta de le repousser mais ses jambes semblaient bien faibles. Son corps ne l'écoutait plus. Une vague de panique le submergea progressivement.

\- Vous .. Vous rigolez j'espère … ?  
\- Non, mais t'en fais pas, j'étais à la croix-rouge alors n'ait crainte !  
\- Tu parles, rétorqua Reggie qui lança le pantalon plus loin. Tu étais dans une tente quand tu as tourné de l'œil.  
\- Aaah .. Ouais. Bon, occupes toi de lui au lieu de remémorer des trucs dont je ne suis pas fier. J'avais quand même tenu dix minutes …

Yogi s'attira un reniflement moqueur de la part de son acolyte qui baissa les yeux vers Ajay. Son regard s'accrocha à celui de ce dernier qui le questionna d'un froncement de sourcil. Le vêtement de l'américain retrouva le sol sans difficulté et les mains de Reggie purent parcourir la surface découverte du corps de l'enfant de Mohan.

C'était loin d'être doux puisque sa peau était couverte de blessures plus ou moins anciennes. Il ne fallait pas oublier le fait que Ajay se batte contre tout le Kyrat. Autant l'armée, que les animaux qui habitaient ce pays sauvage.

Peau contre peau, Ajay tenta de reculer pour éloigner les mains de ce dernier, lui éviter de progresser plus sur son corps, mais Yogi était tel un mur derrière lui. Un mur agréablement chaud qui soufflait doucement sur son oreille alors qu'une main se posait doucement à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Un petit gémissement pitoyable dépassa ses lèvres, attirant l'attention de Yogi qui, plus par curiosité que autre chose, embrassa doucement sa tempe avant de glisser lentement jusqu'à son oreille qui avait viré rouge pivoine.

\- On te dois bien ça, Ajay, après tout … C'est à cause de nous si tu te retrouves dans cet état. Relax, et profites.

Ajay trouvait à cet instant que le timbre de la voix de Yogi était plus grave, plus sensuel et ça l'agaçait de l'admettre mais son corps était plus honnête que lui.

\- Vous me faites ... Sérieusement chier … Put-

Fit faiblement l'américain alors que sa voix se déroba dans sa gorge lorsque la main de Reggie se posa sur son entre-jambes. Instinctivement, il resserra ses jambes mais l'autre ne fut pas de cet avis et se rapprocha de façon à ce que son bassin soit assez proche de celui de son homologue. Les jambes de Ajay étaient disposées de chaque coté de Reggie qui se pencha sur ce dernier tout en faisant glisser lentement sa main sur sa verge qu'il sentait en dessous de son vêtement.

Le balafré esquissa un léger sourire, conscient que son cobaye était d'une grande sensibilité. Il entendait parfaitement sa respiration lourde qui s'accélérait par moment. Observait les soubresauts de ses muscles lorsqu'il le touchait. Il le trouvait même excitant avec ses lèvres rouges entrouverte, ses yeux vitreux, son visage qui ne demandait qu'à être ravager.

Reggie s'approcha alors de Ajay en le prenant au dépourvu. L'américain écarquilla les yeux, protesta, mais céda si facilement à la tentation. Le sourire de l'autre s'élargit contre ses lèvres alors qu'il inclinait légèrement la tête sur le coté pour avoir davantage accès à la bouche de son homologue qui ne fit aucun mouvements de contestation cette fois, bien au contraire. Il ressentait comme un besoin vitale d'être touché. Son corps en feu balayait toutes raisons dans son esprit.

Alors que la langue de Reggie s'insinuait un peu plus dans la bouche de ce dernier, Ajay se surprit lui même à répondre aussi naturellement. Avide, il attira de lui même Yogi contre lui et gémit contre ses lèvres lorsque la friction du pantalon de l'autre vint lui donner une agréable montée d'adrénaline. Cambrant un peu son dos pour y chercher plus de contacte, il se vit froncer les sourcils lorsque Reggie recula.

\- Ah, je crois qu'il est plus apte à jouer à présent, n'est-ce pas Yogi ? Demanda le balafré qui regardait son acolyte avec un air complice.  
\- Mh!Mh ! Ne le faisons pas attendre, ça pourrait tout gâcher.

Yogi répondit avec une pointe de moquerie, mais autre chose animait sa voix. L'excitation peut-être ? Ajay était trop distrait pour en prendre réellement compte et à peine les deux eurent finit de parler qu'il les pressa en tendant sa main sur la droite, attrapant un joint encore fumant sur le cendrier qu'il porta à ses lèvres alors qu'il calait sa nuque contre le creux de l'épaule de Yogi.

\- Vous-voulez bien continuez au lieu de parler ?

Tout ce que Ajay récolta était un rire de la part des deux British. Yogi fit glisser doucement ses bras des cotes de l'américain jusqu'à son bras ventre où elles se faufilèrent sous son haut pour le soulever un peu afin de dévoiler des formes que Ajay n'avait pas volé. A force de courir et de grimper partout, ce n'était pas étonnant.

Reggie quant à lui s'occupa du sous-vêtement de Ajay qu'il agrippa au niveau de l'élastique sur lequel il tira doucement avant de le faire glisser lentement sur ses hanches, puis ses cuisses. Ajay détourna le regard comme prit par un élan pudique, ce qui eut don d'amuser l'anglais. Le fils de Mohan renversa sa tête en arrière en prenant une goulée d'air et expira la fumée de ses poumons alors que son vêtement rejoignait son pantalon mit en vrac dans une coin de la tente.

A l'intérieur de la tête de Ajay se déroulait un spectacle que seul lui pouvait être témoins. Euphorie, plaisir, bien être, l'oublie de tout stresse, tout était parfait à cette instant. Les yeux fermaient, il profita de l'effet de l'herbe qui s'écoulait dans ses veines mais dut ouvrir les yeux de nouveau lorsque la main de Reggie s'enroula autour de son membre. Il ne cacha pas son gémissement cette fois et cambra même légèrement le dos. Il ressentie bientôt le battement de son cœur s'intensifier avec le mouvement de main de son homologue sur sa peau sensible. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres légèrement pour faire passer plus d'air dans ses poumons alors que tout son corps s'emballer sous les caresses de Yogi qui s'attaquait à ses cotes, mais aussi son cou qu'il mordillait et parcourait de sa langue humide et chaude jusqu'à son oreille. Le souffle chaud plus la voix rauque de Yogi contre son oreille allait lui faire perdre pied, mais Reggie était là pour ne pas précipiter le jeu et déposa son pouce au sommet de son membre.

\- Quoi … Pas déjà, Ajay, taquina Reggie tout en frottant doucement la surface.

Ajay eut un mouvement incontrôlé de hanches sous le pique de stimuli qui le secouait tout entier. La bouche un peu entrouverte, un fin filet de salive s'écoulait doucement du coin de ses lèvres alors que sa voix se frayait un chemin en dehors de sa gorge. Un sons des plus érotique se fit alors entendre, surprenant les deux acolytes qui cessèrent tout mouvements. Un coup droit sous leurs ceintures.

Le visage si tentateur de Ajay était le portrait parfait de la luxure. Yogi et Reggie se regardèrent, se consultèrent mais aucuns des deux n'osa parler. A la place, ils laissèrent leurs corps parler pour eux mêmes.

Le fils de Mohan soupira lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Yogi remonter lentement de sons bas ventre jusqu'à ses abdominaux finement sculptés. Le camé y ajouta ses ongles pour créer plus de frictions qui fit réagir Ajay sans attendre créant ainsi une réaction épidermique visible chez ce dernier. Tournant la tête sous l'effet du plaisir, Ajay embrassa la joue de son homologue puis utilisa sa main libre pour détourner la tête de Yogi et capturer ses lèvres entre les siennes. Avec un plaisir farouche, ce dernier répondit et invita l'américain à s'emparer de sa langue. Au même moment, les mains de Yogi s'étaient posées sur son torse, pinçant ses tétons pour lui soutirer des gémissements alors que au même moment du coté de Reggie, les choses devinrent plus sérieuses.

Le balafré avait observé silencieusement les deux compères avant de suivre le mouvement. Il recula légèrement et se pencha sur le bassin de Ajay et sans même réfléchir, entrouvrit ses lèvres pour y faire dépasser sa langue qui vint laper timidement la surface érogène puis y alla plus généreusement dans ses coups de langues qui firent chavirer Ajay contre Yogi qui faillit basculer en arrière.

\- S-Stop ! Reggie !

Geignit Ajay dans une tentative désespéré pour le faire arrêter, mais Reggie fit la sourde oreille alors qu'il faisait avancer lentement la verge du fils de Mohan plus loin dans sa bouche, s'amusant du mouvement de sa langue pour faire frémir d'extase son compagnon de jeu qui ne cessait de se contredire. Les bruits de succions obscènes emplirent la tente, dominant presque les gémissements de Ajay qui ne semblait plus pouvoir contrôler le volume de sa voix.

Yogi surpris Ajay en mordant le lobe de son oreille, déchargeant en lui un choque électrique qui le rendit muet. Le fils de Mohan s'était immobilisé avant de lentement se détendre sous le regard moqueur de Reggie qui s'essuyait les lèvres. Mais étrangement, le balafré ne disait rien. Il s'avança même vers lui et attrapa son menton entre son indexe et son pouce et bien avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, les lèvres de Reggie étaient déjà sur celles de Ajay qui d'instinct entrouvrit les siennes pour l'embrasser mais il fut perturbé par le goût amère qui se déversa sur sa langue. Maudit Reggie, il aurait sa peau plus tard.

_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_

Une brise fraiche caressa doucement la joue de l'endormi qui papillonna des yeux avec difficulté. Émergeant doucement de ce sommeil comateux, Ajay se redressa doucement sur son lit, ses bras joignant à son visage pour frotter ses yeux lourds de fatigue, soulignaient par de grosses cernes. L'aiguille de sa montre pointaient les treize heures et brusquement le fils de Mohan regarda tout autour de lui comme un perdu.

\- Qu'es-ce que … Mais … J'étais pas censé être avec … Dans la tente ?

Sa radio ne le laissa pas plus longtemps dans sa réflexion que la voix de Sabal lui demandait de le rejoindre en urgence dans le nord du Kyrat. Misère … C'était à deux heures de voitures d'ici.

En se levant, Ajay maugréa. La soirée de hier soir avait bel et bien eut lieu, son pantalon manquait à l'appel et son caleçon était à l'envers.

\- Je vais les buter ...


End file.
